


But you

by Riakon



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: О чём бы не думал Ларри, там всегда находится что-то - что угодно - послылающее его обратно к мыслям о лучшем друге.Друге, который постепенно сводит его с ума.





	But you

Ларри всегда было трудно понять Сала. Вообще сложно даже представить себе что у него там в голове, особенно после того, как он понял, что парень, поселившийся в апартаментах Эддисона настолько классный, что он попросту не может относится к нему подозрительно из-за маски, с которой Сал предпочитал не расставаться ни днём, ни ночью.

«Это моё лицо», — повторяет Сал уже несколько лет, и, признаться, Ларри не раз представлял как же он выглядит там, под маской. Живые глаза такого же пронзительного голубого оттенка, что и его волосы подстёгивают и без того яркое воображение Ларри.

В его голове много всякой ерунды от простых рецептов, до необходимой фигни, чтобы взорвать весь этот город в пропорциях, но в ней всегда находится место для Салли Фишера. О чём бы не думал Ларри, там всегда находится что-то — что угодно — послылающее его обратно к мыслям о лучшем друге.

Друге, который постепенно сводит его с ума.

Он даже рисует его время от времени, прикидывая то, как мог бы выглядеть друг без лицевого протеза. Год от года папка разрастается, до тех пор, пока Ларри не осознаёт насколько подобное увлечение ненормально. Оно куда более безумное, чем всё, что твориться с ними в апартаментах, а ведь по сравнению с этой хернёй что угодно может показаться миленькой обыденной чепухой.

Ларри всегда знал — однажды, их пути разойдутся. Когда-нибудь, каждый из них свернёт не туда, или та херня связанная с культом убьёт их, но сегодня Ларри не думает. У него в руках длинная гирлянда, какая была в детстве. Они с отцом часто распутывали такую прежде, чем повесить на терпко пахнущую хвоей ёлку поверх многочисленных старых игрушек.

Сегодня игрушки развешивает не его отец — сейчас этим занимается Сал, и Ларри особенно тепло на сердце от того, что у него есть сколько-то времени, чтобы повести его с тем, кто снится самыми приятными ночами.

Может быть сегодня он решится на взаправдашний подвиг, который совсем не похож на спуск в подземелье со скелетами во имя прекрасной дамы, покорившей сердце того, кто ему нравится, но это не умаляет его значимости.

Может быть сегодня он скажет, и это будут совсем не те слова, что он сказал, когда они узнали чем конкретно занимается миссис Пакертон, хотя они не станут менее важными для их дальнейшей истории.

Может быть сегодня его жизнь изменится в лучшую сторону, потому что он найдёт в себе сил, чтобы признаться и принять ответ друга, каким бы тот ни был.

— Хэй, бро, — кричит он Салли, с удовольствием ловя его заинтересованный взгляд.

«Как ему удаётся одними глазами передавать все эмоции?» — снова соскальзывает мысль, прежде, чем утонуть в бессознательном, когда Ларри поднимает руки над головой и сворачивает из жестких проводов нимб и прикладывает его сзади, словно художник, не умеющий рисовать божественный венец в перспективе.

— Церковь Святого Ларри! Наша кровь — пивас, наше причастие — травка. Как думаешь, имел бы успех, а? — он подмигивает, видя как веселеет друг, и от выражения его глаз у него падает сердце куда-то в пятки.

— Я бы вступил, — хмыкает Сал, приставляя табурет и, скорее по привычке стараясь дотянуться, привставая на цыпочки, хотя за последние пару лет он сильно вытянулся. К несчастью Ларри — не он один, и их разница в росте по-прежнему не годится для поцелуев.

Он весело подмигивает, и продолжает возиться с сияющими огнями.

«Хэй, Салли-кромсали! Церковь великомученика погрязающего во френдзоне. Не спасёшь от страшной участи появления?» — так и хочется съехидничать, но уже продуманные, достаточно колкие для привычного хрипловатого тона Ларри слова вообще не собираются заползать на язык.

Сал оценит, конечно, но это испортит их дружбу, да? В смысле, как можно оставаться «братанами» или там «дружбанами навек», если ты тихо дрочишь на друга? А как, если он при этом ещё и будет знать? Ах-ха-ха, просто оборжаться можно, верно?

Ларри грустнеет, и одновременно по воздуху плывёт запах имбирного печенья и цитрусов — это Сал возвращается в комнату с подносом — на нём фигурки из песочного теста исходят паром и источают фимиам, с которым не сравниться ничто и никогда. Ну, кроме индейки на День Благодарения. А вот цитрусами пахнет от Сала — он чистит мандаринку, разбирая её на дольки, пока Ларри укладывает невероятно длинную гирлянду на пушистую живую ель в небольшой кадке с водой.

— Рот открой, — велит ему Сал непривычно чётко, и Ларри понимает — он приподнял маску, для еды.

— Да сколько угодно, братан, — фыркает он с ухмылкой и послушно раззявливает варежку, и даже прикрывает глаза, чтобы особо не смущать Сала без маски.

Да, Ларри видел его, когда та слетела от того, что друг так сильно тряс головой в такт песне. И, признаться, это было гораздо лучше всего, нарисованного его больным воображением в пьяном бреду, потому что… Потому что это по-прежнему был Салли-кромсали, окей?

Его Салли-кромсали.

И он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не дрочил думая о том, как прикоснётся осторожно к каждому шраму на губах своими. Просто это не то что нужно знать его бро. Вот и всё.

Вместо ощущения плотной кожицы фрукта на губах совсем другое. Мягкое, неуловимое, странное, потому что Ларри ещё никогда не приходилось касаться ничего подобного. Сбивающее с ног одной догадкой. Быстрой, как вспышка молнии или лопнувшая лампочка в гирлянде.

Уверенности в правильности поступков нет, но Ларри зарывается кончиками пальцев в чужие волосы и прижимает Сала к себе, ближе, за вьющиеся растрёпанные пряди, не убранные ни в какую причёску. Второй он стягивает лицевой протез, просто чтобы тот не мешался, не давил, когда он прижмёт уже не друга к себе ближе, теснее, стараясь обнять Сала, словно осьминог всеми своими щупальцами.

Когда Ларри открывает глаза, то видит только его. В большой комнате в подвале апартаментов Эддисона, где стоит огромная, разлапистая ёлка, украшенная к Рождеству, от противня с печеньем приятно пахнет шоколадом и имбирём, а на его губах ещё тает мандариновый вкус внезапного выхода из френдзоны, Ларри не находит ничего лучше, чем поддразнить смущенного парня, которого он прижимает к себе за поясницу старым, как их дружба приколом:

— Салли-кромсали.

— Ларри-схренали, — фыркает в ответ тот, и Ларри накрывает его губы своими на этот раз сам.

Признаться, он нихрена не понимает, что происходит в голове у Сала. Его друг часто выпадает из реальности, пропадая где-то в своих мыслях, и всё же сейчас Ларри уверен — Салли Фишер думает о нём.

Может быть, даже чаще, чем ему казалось.

Возможно, Салли Фишер влюблён.

И есть вероятность, что даже в него.

— Это точно пиздецкое Рождественское чудо, — фыркает он вслух к своим мыслям, отрываясь от нежных губ и получает в ответ насмешливый взгляд.

— Такое себе чудо — оказаться возлюбленным парня без лица. Дефектное, скажем так.

— Все чудеса дефектны, — хмыкает Ларри, наслаждаясь тем, как длинные голубые пряди проскальзывают меж пальцев. — Именно это и позволяет им случаться.

— Не знал, что вкрашнулся в философа, — хмыкает Салли, забирая из его рук маску и надевая её обратно, хотя в ней и нет совсем никакой нужды — Ларри не мешает вид изуродованного лица, которое Сал не воспринимает как собственное.

— И давно? — хмыкает Ларри, глядя на то, как уютные огни гирлянды сменяют друг друга на заклёпанном лицевом протезе, с невероятно яркими живыми глазами.

— Несколько недель, — хмыкает Сал, и он почти разочарован, когда друг добавляет, — или месяцев. Или лет.

Ларри счастлив. Он не знает, что подо всем этим на самом деле имеет в виду Салли Фишер.

В подвале нет выхода и дверей наружу. В его подвале всегда уютно, вне зависимости от того наступает там Рождество, день Святого Патрика, Независимости, Благодарения или любой другой. И здесь есть тот, кто ему нравится. Это их совместное дефектное чудо, но Салли счастлив.

Ларри никогда не знает точно, о чём именно думает Салли.

Салли думает о нём.

Только о нём.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
